starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆SHOW TIME 4☆
☆SHOW TIME 4☆ Kuga Shu & Toraishi Izumi 'is the fourth single album released for the Star-Myu anime. ''RADIANT MIND is performed by Kuga Shu and was used as an insert song for episode 4. Honey! Honey! Trap! is performed by Toraishi Izumi. Tracklisting # '''RADIANT MIND # Honey! Honey! Trap! # RADIANT MIND '＜INST＞ # '''Honey!Honey!Trap! '＜INST＞ Lyrics RADIANT MINDLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Japanese= 一握りの可能性と 狭き道を選んでいるから ササルぬくもり 決めたゴール以外に興味なしの 俺の胸にも届く想い (On my mind)この出逢いを (Goodwill)裏切ることはない (Winding road)一緒に歩む道の上で (Border break)それぞれ違う (Over again)壁を越える時に (Exit)たったひとつの 自分を灯せる光を掴む 明日(あした)へ続く空へ 解き放つ微熱 志で響き合う鼓動 夢の地図にOn your mark！ 仲間がいるから 俺は俺のやり方で行く ここからが新たなるステップ 上手くはまだ伝えられない でも、何かが変わり始めてる 季節の中で その気持ちに報いる チャンスが来たとしたらきっと 力になる (Take off)羽撃こうぜ (Faraway)もっと高い場所へ (Day and night)休むことなく突き進んで (Search light)奴らと探す (Possible)この未知なる未来 (Come on)心の軌道 ゆるがない ゆずれない 辿り着くまで 独学(ひとり)で見た景色を 塗り替える世界 モノクロから原色(あざやか)になる 風を抱いてGo for it！ 暗闇にいても 絶対後ろは振り向かない だから今 夜明けだけ信じて 明日(あした)へ続く空へ 解き放つ微熱 志で響き合う鼓動 夢の地図にOn your mark！ 仲間がいるから 俺は俺のやり方で行く ここからが 新たなるステップ |-| Rōmaji= Hitonigiri no kanousei to Semaki michi wo erande iru kara Sasaru nukumori Kimeta gooru igai ni kyoumi nashi no Ore no mune ni mo todoku omoi (On my mind) Kono deai wo (Goodwill) Uragiru koto wa nai (Winding road) Issho ni ayumu michi no ue de (Border break) Sorezore chigau (Over again) Kabe wo koeru toki ni (Exit) Tatta hitotsu no Jibun wo tobaseru hikari wo tsukamu Ashita he tsuzuku sora he Tokihanatsu binetsu Kokorozashi de hibikiau kodou Yume no chizu ni On your mark! Nakama ga iru kara Ore wa ore no yarikata de iku Kokokara ga arata naru suteppu Umaku wa mada tsutaerarenai Demo, nanika ga kawari hajimeteru Kisetsu no naka de Sono kimochi ni mukuiru Chansu ga kita to shitara kitto Chikara ni naru (Take off) Habata kouze (Faraway) Motto takai basho he (Day and night) Yasumu koto naku tsukisusunde (Search light) Yatsura to sagasu (Possible) Kono michi naru mirai (Come on) Kokoro no kidou Yuruganai yuzurenai tadoritsuku made Hitori de mita keshiki wo Nurikaeru sekai Monokuro kara azayaka ni naru Kaze wo daite Go for it! Kurayami ni ite mo Zettai ushiro wa furimukanai Dakara ima Yoake dake shinjite Ashita he tsuzuku sora he Tokihanatsu binetsu Kokorozashi de hibikiau kodou Yume no chizu ni On your mark! Nakama ga iru kara Ore wa ore no yarikata de iku Kokokara ga Arata naru suteppu |-| English= With just a handful of possibilities I've chosen a narrow path The warmth sticks me I'm not interested in anything except the goal I've decided on But the feelings reach even my heart (On my mind) This encounter (Goodwill) It won't betray me (Winding road) On this path we walk on together (Border break) They're all different (Over again) When I get over these walls (Exit) The only light I grab Is the one that makes me shine Into the sky that continues to tomorrow This slight fever is released Making our heartbeats echo together On the map of dreams, On your mark! Because I have friends I will continue to do things my way From now on take new steps I still can't convey it well But, something is about to change Within this season I'll repay those feelings I'm sure the chance will come I'll become strong (Take off) Flap your wings (Faraway) To higher places (Day and night) Push on without stopping (Search light) Search for them (Possible) This unknown future (Come on) The trajectory of the heart Don't waver, don't surrender, keep moving forward I saw the scene myself Repainting the world From monochrome to vivid colours Embrace the wind, Go for it! Even when it is dark Definitely don't turn around So for now Just believe in dawn Into the sky that continues to tomorrow This slight fever is released Making our heartbeats echo together On the map of dreams, On your mark! Because I have friends I will continue to do things my way From now on Take new steps Honey! Honey! Trap!Lyrics from Llama like Sarah! Japanese= この広い世界で出逢った　オレたちだから 恋をするのが当たり前だろ 迷ってるヒマはないだろ　ここへおいでよ 好きだから好きでいい つれない素振りなら　望むところさ Try！ Try！ Try！ ひとりひとつのLOVEじゃ足りないんじゃない？ 恋に恋して焦がれるほどに 自分 演じてキレイになれ オンナノコに生まれてくれて　ありがと！ オレを見つけてくれて　ありがと！ 片想い？ そんなの　させやしないさ ワガママ言われると　断然やる気が出るぜ チャラいとか？ それ褒め言葉だろ 全方向でウエルカム！ 例外はない オレだけの主役(ヒロイン)たち 溢れ出す想いを　受け取めてくれ Try！ Try！ Try！ 千に一つのLOVEを教えてあげる 平凡な今を変えたいんなら ステージから迎えにゆくよ オトコなんだから　カッコつけさせてくれ！ あとは瞳を閉じればいいのさ 片想い？ バカだな　抱きしめるよ 無邪気な笑顔の奥に　残酷を隠してる 純愛すぎて　たまんない つれない素振りなら　望むところさ Honey！ Honey！ Trap！ ひとりひとつのLOVEじゃ足りないんじゃない？ 恋に恋して焦がれるほどに 自分 演じてキレイになれ オンナノコに生まれてくれて　ありがと！ オレに恋してくれて　ありがと！ 片想い？ そんなの　させやしないさ |-| Rōmaji= Kono hiroi sekai de deatta oretachi dakara Koi wo suru no ga atarimae daro Mayotteru hima wa nai daro koko he oide yo Suki da kara suki de ii Tsurenai soburi nara nozomu tokoro sa Try! Try! Try! Hitori hitotsu no LOVE ja tarinai n janai? Koi ni koishite kogareru hodo ni Jibun enjite kirei ninare Onnanoko ni umarete kurete arigato! Ore wo mitsukete kurete arigato! Kataomoi? Sonna no sase yashinai sa Wagamama iwareru to danzen yaruki ga deruze Charai toka? sore home kotoba daro Zen houkou de uerukamu! reigai wa nai Ore dake no hiroin tachi Afuredasu omoi wo uketomete kure Try! Try! Try! Sen ni hitotsu no LOVE wo oshiete ageru Heibon na ima wo kaetai n nara Suteeji kara mukae ni yuku yo Otoko nanda kara kakko tsukesasete kure! Ato wa hitomi wo tojireba ii no sa Kataomoi? Baka da na dakishimeru yo Mujaki na egao no oku ni zankoku wo kakushiteru Junai sugite tamannai Tsurenai soburi nara nozomu tokoro sa Honey! Honey! Trap! Hitori hitotsu no LOVE ja tarinai n janai? Koi ni koishite kogareru hodo ni Jibun enjite kirei ninare Onnanoko ni umarete kurete arigato! Ore ni koishite kurete arigato! Kataomoi? Sonna no sase yashinai sa |-| English= We met by chance in this vast world, because it's us It's natural to fall in love I don't have time to waver, come over here If you want to love then love If you act cold then go wherever you want Try! Try! Try! Is to LOVE only one person each enough? I love to love so I yearn for it I'll make my own performances beautiful Thank you girls for being born! Thank you for looking at me! Unrequited love? That won't hold me back Some say I'm selfish but that gives me more motivation I'm flashy? I think that's praise Welcome in all directions! No exceptions For only my heroines Feelings overflow, feel free to catch them Try! Try! Try! I'll teach you about a unique LOVE It will change the ordinary present I'll greet you from the stage I'm a man so I have to look cool! It's okay to close your eyes after Unrequited love? That's stupid, I'll embrace it Behind the innocent smile hides an evil side This passes pure love, I can't hold back If you act cold then go wherever you want Honey! Honey! Trap! Is to LOVE only one person each enough? I love to love so I yearn for it I'll make my own performances beautiful Thank you girls for being born! Thank you for looking at me! Unrequited love? That won't hold me back Notes * '''RADIANT MIND ** Performer: Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) ** Composer: hisakuni ** Arranger: Masuda Takeshi ** Lyricist: Mutsumi Sumiyo * Honey!Honey!Trap! ** Performer: Toraishi Izumi (CV: KENN) ** Composer: Iizuka Koichi ** Arranger: Watanabe Cher ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery 04.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song